This invention relates to a toy or game apparatus which may be played by an individual alone or by a group of persons; age is not a factor in playing the game. Children who are coordinated are able to play the game. More particularly, the invention relates to a game that lends itself to many faceted areas of activity. It is a challenge to many ages and abilities. Small children can use it as a safe indoor or outdoor diversion. Older children and adults can use it as a game of dexterity and skill.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide for a toy and game apparatus, which broadly speaking includes the provision of a toy comprising a resiliant member having radially extending cuts therein, said cuts defining a substantially spherical solid central core.
Another object of the invention of the character set forth above which is that it is simple and inexpensive to construct, and may be utilized by an individual person as well as by two or more persons as a game played in combination and competition with one another.